The KINGS ENIGINE! OPM SI
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: Self insert as KING the strongest Man in the world.


Normally being reborn into the world of one punch man means you would be screwed.

I had found myself waking up as KING. The so called strongest man on the planet. The Rank-7 S-Class Hero on the planet.

I would have been completely fucked if I didn't have a ridiculously powerful overpowered power.

The Kings engine.

It doubled my strength, speed, power, reaction times, senses, all my fighting abilities were doubled.

The Engine's Roar thumping matched the beating of my heart. So even when I'm calm I reach a 1024 times my fighting ability in ten seconds.

In a Minute? Well that's about 1000000000000000000 times my own strength, speed and everything respectively.

When adrenaline is coursing through my body and my heartbeat speeds upto about 140 BPM?

It's fucking ridiculous.

But It also makes me very fragile to a surprise attack as when the kings engine is not activated I'm as durable as a regular person.

And it's loud as fuck anyone nearby can hear it thumping when it's active.

Somehow I'm still alive though.

I wonder what.

Not to mention there seem to be significant differences to the main show. Not to mention, that the first episode of cannon is about to start. I was nearing city Z. I wanted to see the spectacle for myself when Saitama slaps the mosquito in paste.

"You must be controlling the mosquitoes with some sort of signal."

Huh, they are nearby.

"That would explain their mysterious behavior."

I followed the sounds of the buzzing and found them a few seconds later.

Hiding behind a corner I began to watch the proceedings.

"So if I were to get rid of you the leader, would the swarms disperse too?"

"Haha, Our next meal is here. Go, drain him dry!"

The huge swarm of mosquitoes flew towards the cyborg and surrounded him tying to penetrate his skin. Unfortunately he was made of metal and their efforts were useless.

"Incinerate."

The next moment the swarm of mosquitoes were burnt to ashes in a short burst of blazing hot flames.

The Cyborgs hand smoked as it's red glow dulled it's color returning to black.

"I am about to eliminate you. Stay where you are." His hand now glowing yellow again as the incinerator prepared to fire.

"You? Eliminate me? Go on and try!"

The fight was seriously amazing, far more different than watching on a screen not to mention some parts of the fight were not shown in the original show.

About a minute later the Mosquito Girl was covered in an ass load of mosquitoes. Jesus christ. The buzzing was so loud.

Wait isn't this the part where Saitama comes.

I took a look around.

Genos was getting ready to fire his canon but Saitama was no where to be seen.

Shit this is bad what if Saitama doesn't come at all? Then genos would die.

I activated the King's engine. I would be extremely vulnerable for the first few seconds.

Right now the buzzing was loud enough to cancel out any other sound.

Dub, dub.

1 Second

**2X**

Dub, dub.

2 Seconds.

**4X**

3 Seconds.

**8X**

Then before genos could react the mosquitoes decended upon the whole area even covering me.

Oh shit, oh shit. This was bad really bad!

Dub, dub.

**16X**

Dub, dub. Dub, dub.

**32X, 64X.**

I could fell some of the Mosquitoes trying to break my skin but that wasn't a problem even as cheeped out as I was.

The Problem was mosquito girl now knew my location.

Dub, dub. Dub, dub.

**128X, 256X.**

Dub, dub.

**512X**

Then the next second it all exploded in a fiery single mosquito burned ashes.

Oh god that was close. Seriously close. If I wasn't boosted as much as I was and my cloths not made of special material provided by the Hero accosiation I would be burnt to ashes along with my cloths. I was just above the threshold.

At 256X was resistand to fire as high a 5000 C for a few seconds.

So i was safe.

Still the asphalt was glowing ans some of it was liquid and some of the windows melted.

"Since you spoke I thought you would have at least human level intelligence. But you were just a bug."

Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub.

**1024X. 2048X. 4096X. 8192X 16,384X 32,768X 65,536X 131,072X, 262,144X 524,288X 1,048,576X 2,097,152X**

My heart stated to slow down as I began to calm down. I had reached a safe level. At the moment there were Very few who could match me.

My maximum speed at this moment could reach Mach 40,000. or about 4% of the speed of light. My strength. Well lets just say was a lot. And it would Keep doubling every heart beat.

"You brought the Mosquitoes into one easy to burn swarm. When I spotted you, I confirmed that there was no living beings within 500 Meters."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, IDIOT! I don't need the little one's anymore." She turned towards a burned buillding and sliced at it. The force of the air displaced at her claw tips sliced through the building causing the whole thing to come crashing down.

"Look, how strong I've become."

The next moment with a flap of her wings she was behind genos and she sliced the left side of his torso.

GEnos tried to respond with a punch only for her to uppercut him so hard that he flew several meters into the sky peices of him falling of as they broke from the strain.

Where the hell was Saitama! HE should be here.

Fuck if he was not here guess I have to intervene.

I mentally checked my level.

**268435456X**

Ridiculous.

* * *

"Can't your punches kill a little mosquito?" She laughed as she toyed with the cyborg slowly ripping him apart piece by piece. "Weakling."

_I see. The more blood she consumes the more powerful she becomes._

"I think I'll have your head next!"

_I let my guard down. There is no chance of winning all I can do now is self destruct._ he thought as he started to activate the self destruct sequence just before mosquito girl reached reached him.

Before he could however someone appeared on top of mosquito girl. One minute Mosquito girl was heading towards him the next instant a strange man was on top of her and the man pushed the girl down.

Mosquito girl didn't even have time to utter a word as she crashed into the ground so hard that the road literally as a her shaped hole.

He the next moment he was being carried? By the strange man and he was laid on the ground.

How? Not even his high speed optics operating at a 100,000 frames a second could see him when he appeared on top of the mosquito girl.

"You alright? What am I say of course you are not alright. Where should I take you? You know to get you fixed up?"

"Ah, that is not a problem, Dr, Kuseno is sending body recovery drones to take me to the lab."

"Alright," The strange man nodded._He looked quite intimidating especially with the scar on his eye_. "Wan't me to stay here until the drone gets here?" _But it seems like he is quite polite._

"Please, tell me your name!"

The man seemed a bit taken aback. "Ah, I am called King."

"I'd like to be your disciple!"

The man seemed shocked as his eyes widened. Was he off putting?

"I see." The man muttered after a while as he had considered something. "I am not sure what I can teach you since most of your body is not Biological but there should definitely be something I can teach you."

He closed him eyes as if he was deep in thought.

After a while he nodded opening his eyes. "Alright, here's my card." He said reaching out into his pocket and taking out a card and keeping it next to him.

Soon the drones arrived and he was taken back to the workshop. He had a lot to tell Dr. Kuseno.

* * *

I stared at Mosquito girl.

I had dug her out.

I was not Saitama and I did not kill. I haven't taken a single soul despite my immense power and I'd like it if remained that way.

Hmmm. Let's see.

Ok.

I had an Idea.

Taking out my phone I called the Hero association.

Like a car my strength doesn't disappear the moment I deactivate it rather the every beat of my heart the my power halves and halves until I reach what I had started with.

"Hello, this is the Hero association how may I help you today?"

"Good Morning this is King."

"Ah, King sir, how may I help you today."

"Right, I need a containment unit to transport a Demon level threat. Please send one to my location ASAP."

"Right away sir!"


End file.
